My personal taste
by SubspaceStar
Summary: After Red's grandma pasts away, the tuckers are facing money problems. Solution? Rent her grandmas' room to someone. Problem? What if a certain goth who hates her moves in? Also what to do with all the drama going on? RedxRedGoth, Creek, Dip, and others.


**Apparently, Craig and Red (Rebecca) are cousins in south park so they're cousins in this fanficton too. Also they're all sophomores and all are around 15-16 and Ruby and Ike are both 13. The Goth's names are: Henrietta (Fat Girl), Even (Tall curly Goth), Georgie (Small kinder Goth he's also 13 and goes to 7th grade.) Dylan/Thorne. (Red-streak Goth. Thorne is his Goth nickname.**

**Chapter one: A graveyard meeting**

It was late yet she stayed at the graveyard. The cold wind blow away dead leaves making them dance around. The only light was two lamp-posts at the gates of the graveyard and the moonlight.

She look at the tombstone, carrying roses. Engraved in it in cursive, elegant hand writing, it said:

_Emily Bertha Parker Tucker_

_Beloved mother and grandmother._

_To whom has and still is love in our hearts._

_August 1, 1922 - June 1, 2011_

She set down the white and red roses in front of it. She had a urge to break down and cry but stubbornly refuse.

"Grandma…." Red said silently to herself. Out of her whole family, her grandmother was the one who most understood her and her other cousins, Craig and Ruby. She past away last week and the funeral was held on Friday. Red shut her eyes remembering how shock she was when they receive the news and what happen during the week.

**-flashbacks-**

_"Really, Craig, Red Racer again!" Ruby cried out as she rolled her eyes at her big brother. Craig responded by simply flipping her off._

_"It's a marathon." He explained, smirking. Red laughed as she grab the bowl of popcorn while Craig turned up the volume to annoy Ruby more._

_The three teenagers were hanging out in the living room of Craig's and Ruby's house, munching away snacks as they watched movies -mainly Red Racer in this case. Their parents were at a party, all the way in North Park. They decided since their kids didn't want to go to the party with them, that they should at least be together._

_***RING* *RING***_

_"Craig, the phone." Red said as it continue to ring. Craig stood up, dropping the remote on where he sat._

_"Hello?" He asked. Ruby look at Craig and grabbed the remote._

_"I'm bored of this." She said casually to Red as she switch the channel to a movie._

_"No, this is his son…Oh, I know her….I'm her grandson." Red and Ruby look over at Craig and then to each other._

_"Who is it?" Red asked as Ruby shrugged._

_"What!" Craig yelled, sounding very shock._

_"Craig, who is it?" Red said, as she stood up and walk towards him._

_Craig look at her. His blue-green eyes were wide open. "Grandma…just died."_

_Red look at him and heard Ruby cried. All three teenagers said nothing until their parents arrived._

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Thursday, was a wake for her. Then Friday was the funeral.<em>

_Ruby was softly crying while her older brother Craig, was trying his best to stay emotionless but only Red and Rudy knew deep inside, he wanted to cry. Red's eyes were watering but the tears refused to come out. It wasn't 'till the coffin was put into the soil, she stared to cry. Ruby held hands with her and even Craig's eyes were watering by then. He put his hand over her shoulder an allow her to cry on his._

_Then, during the weekend, Red stay home the whole time, not talking to anyone. Only crying in her room. On Monday, she visited Ruby and Craig. Craig was quiet but Ruby still look depress. Red hugged her for a long time and Craig joined in. When they broke up Craig announced that Grandma would be very disappointed in them and in the first time in four days, they all laughed._

* * *

><p><em>Then yesterday, Tuesday, Red stayed home again. That was the first day she made without crying.<em>

**-end flashbacks-**

_It's over. A week has gone by, Rebecca. Grandma's in peace now. And so should you._ She thought to herself, a small smile placed on her face. Like Craig said, Grandma would be disappointed and wants us to be happy again.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Red turn around to see a guy her age. He had long black hair, his bangs slightly covering his right eye. A red streak ran through his hair and he flip it, every so seconds. Obviously he had to cut it but refused it so some odd reason. He wore dark clothing and carried a black notebook with a matching pen. But what Red mainly notice were his eyes. A dark icily blue with black mascara making the color stick out more.

"I'm….uh…visiting my…" Red said nervously, not knowing what to do and not wanting anyone to see her right now.

"Speak up." He said rudely.

"You….don't need to know." She said finally.

"Whatever, you stupid conformist. You and all your preppy friends trying to take everything like it's yours."

Red snapped and glared at him. "That's not truth!"

"This s a Goth hangout." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Goth hangout?" She asked. He pointed behind her. In the other graveyard entrance three other shadows were there. A small one, a fat one and a tall one.

"So, you should leave." He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"You shouldn't smoke." She said, wanting him to leave. He took a puff and blow it in her face, causing her to cough.

"Whatever." He dropped the cigarette on front of her grandma's tombstone and stomp on it. He look at her, seeing her blue-green eyes wide in a mix of anger and horror. "What?"

"You asshole!" She screamed shoving him to the snow.

"What the hell's your pro-" He yelled then stop. Red had tears falling down her cheeks as she stood over him. A tear fell onto his own cheek.

"How dare you disrespect my grandmother's grave! You shouldn't do that!" More tears fell down her face. "You don't know how much I miss her! I hope you rot to death! I hate you!" She then ran out to the entrance and onto the street, away from him.

I hate him! I really hate him! Red thought as she ran back home. How dare he drop a cigarette on her grave! I hate him, I hope I never see him again! She stop to catch her breath and look at herself in a window. "Great I'm crying again." She said, angry at the Goth for disrespecting her grandmas' grave and making her cry. "I hope I never see him again." She took a deep breath and then walked home.

* * *

><p>"Thorne, who was that conformist?" Henrietta asked as he stood up and dusted the snow off of himself. He other two Goths joined them.<p>

"It was no one. Just some bitch." Dylan said, as he pick up his notebook and pen.

"Thorne." Evan said strictly. Dylan look at their leader. "You know Goths and conformists never mix. Got it?"

"As if I wanted to be with her." He replied sharply, getting a glare from Even.

"Yeah! As if Thorne wants to be with that stupid Nazi cheerleader conformist!" Georgie cried out, throwing a fist in the air.

"Well, let's go join the others." Even said as he turned around and walk away. The other two followed and then Dylan. But then something caught his eye.

White and red roses.

Near them was the cigarette he dropped. He read the tombstone.

_"How dare you disrespect my grandmother's grave!"_ He heard the girl's voice in his head. "Tucker eh? So that must be her last name."

"Thorne, hurry up!" Henrietta called out. He glanced at them and back at the tombstone. Then he pick up his cigarette and looked at the roses. Soon, he joined his friends, tossing the cigarette into a trashcan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you guys liked it. I know grammar mistakes but still. Anyways, I really like Red x Red Goth and since there's not many fanfics or fanart of them I thought I should make one. So please, bare with it! There'll be more pairings like Creek and Dip. Also no flamers please.<strong>


End file.
